


Rowena's Ponderings

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrostic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena reflects on how Hogwarts might be different if there were no secrets between the founders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rowena's Ponderings

Rowena Ravenclaw, known for being clever and curious, had  
Always pondered through the years just how  
Very different Hogwarts would have turned out if  
Every one of the four original Founders could have  
Not only come to consensus on what made for the best students, witches, and wizards but  
Could have agreed to be completely honest with each other regarding their actions and the school.  
Loyalty was obviously not something that all four of them seemed to prize or value  
And it was, in her mind, increasingly likely that fact (among others)  
Was always what seemed to keep Hogwarts and its Houses divided.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [hh_sugarquill](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.


End file.
